The Last Avatar
by wrenchmonkey
Summary: the avatar no on eknew exsisted is now the one that must save them can tobin master all four elements in time to stop the evil fire lord please review


A/N: I own the characters used in my series of fan fictions I greatly appreciate reviews I also like suggestions email them to me

disclaimer: i do not own avatar

The age of the avatars was over, or so everyone thought they were no longer needed, so they just faded away. The previous avatar had died 18 years ago but no one knew that, no one even realised that there was an avatar anymore. Although just because they didn't know about him doesn't mean he didn't exist. His name was Tobin he was an air bender, at the age of 16 he had been summoned by the elders to the inner sanctum. There he was told the news that would change his life forever, the news that he was the avatar.

"But there isn't an avatar anymore" He protested

"The chain has not yet broken, just because no one thinks they need one any more doesn't mean there isn't be one. We knew you were the avatar from the day you were born" The elder said quietly

"So what does that mean for me now." Tobin asked

"You must ask your avatar guide, enter the room at the back and go to the statue of the avatar before you, he will speak to you from the spirit world and tell you what you must do"

"How will I know who it is?"

"It will call to you"

That is all that they would say. Tobin walked into the room. It was full of statues. He walked down a row to a fire bender. He stared into the cold dark eyes of the stature, all of a sudden they began to glow a bright blue colour. He tried to look away but couldn't fight it's piercing gaze. He felt light headed, he looked down, he realised that he was no longer in his body. Alarm spread through him, but it fled him when he realised he stood atop a mountain looking at a large temple like building.

A woman dressed in a dark red robe walked out.

"Greetings, I am Nasuada the avatar before you, your avatar guide. Now listen well, you must go to the avatar temple, there a teacher waits for you. He will teach you what you must know and will accompany you on your journey to learn the four elements. Trust him and you will not fail, good luck young one."

The mountain dissolved around him, Tobin blinked and realised that he was back in the room. That was almost three months ago. That day Tobin saddled up his flying bison Muroku and left for the temple of the avatar a long three-month journey.

Since the first avatar there has been a book of unparalleled importance passed on from avatar to avatar. This book holds the most important events from the avatars life. This is so that future avatars can learn from past experiences. This is the book from which I will teach my pupil what it truly means to be the avatar. There is also the matter of the prophecy; the four great dragons when they created the first avatar gave us this to ponder.

When the chain has ended not broken

When all seems quiet and well

A new fire lord will rise from the shadows

And it will fall to the boy by legend chosen

To unite the nations as one

The last of the avatars.

These are the words, which run through my head now, is this boy the one.

"Eventually there came a day when the avatars were no longer needed. The responsibility to guard the book was given to the wisest of all to guard, to guard the legacy of the avatars, so that what should not be forgotten is not. That guardian is I. I have been waiting to teach you. For you are the avatar. Today is your first lesson in the hidden past. The beginning is usually the best place to start, as it will teach you the foundation of what it truly means to be the avatar, it will also teach you your heritage and what it means to be an avatar."

"But shouldn't you be taking me to learn bending" my pupil asked

"No, you must first learn the greatest lesson. For you must understand how and why the avatars were created then your own path will be clearer, and then I will take you on a journey to master all the elements, my young air bender." I replied.

Our tale starts at the beginning as time it's self. The four great elemental dragons: the protective dragon of water, the ferocious dragon of fire, the mighty dragon of earth and the peaceful dragon of air, created the world. They each created their own countries and created creatures and humans to reside in their lands. Each nation had its own culture.

The air nomads lived in their air temples they lived peaceful lives. The mighty earth kingdom lived in the west devoting time to developing their strength. The water tribes took residence in the frozen north and south poles. The fire nation lived in the west. They were ferocious people who believed discipline was of the highest importance.

For a time the nations lived in peace with each other, but this time came to an end and chaos broke out the fire nation was not content to sit around, their fiery nature spurred them to declare war against the other nations. The air nomads travelled to the spirit realm to speak with the dragons. It took many months to reach a decision and in the end it was agreed. The dragons would sacrifice a part of their power to create the avatar spirit. The human with this spirit, would have the power to master all the elements, he was also to be the bridge between the spirit world and the physical world, when the old avatar died the spirit was reincarnated into a child form a different nation. It went in the order: air, water, earth, then fire. The spirit, was given to a master air bender, his name was Tobin. Tobin was young but he was strong of body and sharp of mind.

"You mean…?"

"Ah I see you didn't know of you namesake. This is no mere coincidence it is the sign you are to be either the continuation or the end."

He returned to the physical world empowered with all the elements. He had the power to lift mountains with earth bending. He could force volcanoes to erupt using his fire bending. He could create a wave 100ft high using water bending and create a tornado with the force to destroy a village. He travelled to the fire nation where he challenged the fire lord to Agni Kai, a tradition where two benders fight for honour. Tobin first blew him of his feet with a gust of wind the he used earth bending to create a fissure and closed it crushing the fire lord. Then a new fire lord was appointed, chosen by the wise fire sages. One who knew that there was more to life than war. With the war over, the avatar set to creating a new world.

The temple of the avatar was built in the mountains of the earth kingdom. This is where the avatar resided and where people could come and seek his guidance. It was placed in the mountains because in the inner sanctum there were four statues one of each dragon, where the avatar could speak to each of them in times of great need.

It had been 30 years since Tobin had been appointed avatar, and he was travelling through the earth kingdom atop his flying bison on his return to the temple. He had just attended a feast on the fire kingdom, which had been held to celebrate the rise of their new fire lord, lord Kobi. The book tells us that Tobin sensed something wrong with Kobi but he could not quite understand what it was. He writes that he sensed something familiar about the new fire lord, something had felt before, but at the time he could not place it.

"Sir why didn't Tobin say what he thought" my student asked me.

"Although the avatar is above the rulers, he has no say in the choice of their leaders or the way the country is run. He is the world incarnate. His responsibility is to maintain the balance between the four nations, the four elements, he is the bridge between the physical world and the spirit, the balance of the scales of the universe." I replied.

Now, it was winter by the time the new king revealed his motives, he brainwashed the fire nation and made it seem like the other nations were aspiring against them. The fire nation assembled a great army to attack the other nations. They built great ships and war engines catapults, which fired balls of flame and tanks as large as houses. The earth nation and the water nation banded together to stop this madman. On the vast dessert land of Nardisus, the two opposing factions gazed at each other. But this battle would never be. For the avatar had plans of his own.

It had been almost two months since a grievously wounded fire nation general had ran into the temple screaming for the avatar. Tobin was summoned and he listened to the dieing generals' last words. The general whispered the terrible truth about the fire lord. How the general had seen through this madness and tried to escape. The fire lord had ordered his execution but he had escaped. The avatar was deeply enraged by this news and set to finding the solution to this problem he entered his meditation chamber and did not leave for three days and three nights. When he left he had the answer.

Two months later, Tobin was on his way to Nardisus on the back of his flying bison Toutun. This bison was not like other bison's. He was as large as a dragon and had 6 legs. All of the air benders flew behind him also on flying bison's. They used their air bending to control the air currents around them, giving them lift.

They ground to a halt in the middle of the two armies, still floating in the air. Then the air benders began to glow. They gave some of their power to the avatar who channelled his power over the elements to create a great cage earth created the walls and the bricks, water and fire bound it together and the air created an environment. The fire nation army was held here until the matter was resolved. The avatar killed the fire nation lord then on the battlefield the fire nation soldiers came to their senses they had no memory of what had happened so were released and allowed to return home. He returned to the temple and entered the spirit world to ask the dragons advice. He wanted future avatars to be able to guard against the fire nation, so they empowered him with the avatar state. In this state the avatars would be able to draw upon the power of the dragons and previous avatars. They cautioned him that an avatar could only enter this state if he was in great need and that if he died in this state the chain would be broken and there would never be another avatar.

"So my pupil now you know what it means to be an avatar. Sleep for tomorrow we set out for the North Pole where you will learn water bending from a great friend of mine"

In chapter 2 betrayals we are betrayed and the fire nation attack and kill me. Luckily I was able to give Tobin the avatar spirit but will he be able to make it to the North Pole.


End file.
